


The Plant

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: The reader is dating Jim, which allows her to get away with pranking the crew. Sulu and Bones decide to turn the tables on her.





	The Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr
> 
> Also, mentions of a panic attack PLEASE DON"T READ IF TRIGGERED.

You were so bored. Never in all of the years you had been aboard the Enterprise, had Jim managed to steer clear of trouble. You were glad all was well, but the ship lacked excitement. Everyone had taken to dragging ass just so that they wouldn’t blow through all of their work.

Sulu would go to the bridge for his shift and then make stops at all of his plants to check on them. At least he wasn’t bored and he was genuinely enjoying himself. Chekov was the first to point out that Sulu never forgot a single plant. It was almost an auto-piolet for him. 

Everyone knew to leave the plants alone. Jim had even issued Captain’s orders in regards to the plants’ safety. It was a bit ridiculous, but you were touched that Jim cared about his friend enough to ensure that a plant was safe.

“Hey, Jim. Can I have a word in private?”

“Sure, Sweetheart. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just giving you a heads up that I am stealing Sulu’s cactus and that it is going to be in our quarters. It will be fine, trust me.”

“You won’t listen if I say no, will you?”

“Negative.”

“You better be right. And you are responsible for any trouble cause and taking care of the damned plant.”

“It’s a cactus, how hard can it be?”

“Whatever you say.”

You left early so that it was gone when Sulu came to visit it. You made sure to be extra careful with it and you picked the best spot for it in your room. You were doing this for fun and you would feel so bad if something bad happened to the plant. 

“Where is it?”

Your timing was perfect. You were on your way back from stealing the plant when you passed the spot the cactus was supposed to be. Sulu was freaking out. 

“Everything alright, Sulu?”

“No, (y/n). Everything is not alright. My cactus is gone! It needs a half a cup of water today! It’s going to die!”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Are you sure that this is where it was? Maybe you moved it?”

“No, I certainly didn’t move it.”

Sulu pulled out his comm had dialed Jim before you could stop him.

“Jim, I need you on deck three now. It’s important.”

It really wasn’t so important that he should have pulled the captain away from his duties, but then again maybe you had underestimated how important it all was to Sulu You almost blew it, but Jim showed up and covered your ass. He shot you a knowing glare before acknowledging Sulu. 

“What’s wrong, Sulu?”

“It’s gone.”

“We will keep an eye out for it. Won’t we (Y/N)?”

“Yes, Captain.”

You left quickly after that. You felt awful about how worried Sulu was getting. You went back to your quarters and watered the Cactus, precisely a half a cup. 

The next day, Sulu didn’t report for duty. You began to worry. Then Jim pulled you aside and ordered you to give the plant back. Sulu had had a panic attack after you had left and was in the MedBay.

McCoy came over as Jim was telling you to give it back. Leonard never got mad at you; you were like an annoying little sister to him, but he was furious now.

“It was you?!? That poor man has had two panic attacks and almost hyperventilated. That plant was given to him by his daughter. She named it Spike and he promised he would take care of it for her. He thinks he failed her.”

You started crying right there and Jim gave you a hug, mouthing at Bones that he had done a great job. 

You sprinted to your quarters with Jim and McCoy hot on your heels. You collected Spike and beelined it to the MedBay. You found Sulu and gave it back to him. He asked you why you had been crying and you told him that you had stolen it.

“I know. But let this be a lesson to you about taking what isn’t yours.”

“You weren’t worried about it?”

“It’s a plant (y/n). But by any chance, did you water it?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

You turned to Leonard and Jim.

“You lied to me?”

Jim backed away. He hadn’t wanted to, but this had been all Sulu and Bones’ idea.

“Yes and no. The plant really was from his daughter and she really did name it Spike. But he knew it was you as soon as Jim shot you that glare when he called him. Sulu knew you would take care of it for a night and I told him that we should mess with you as payback. Though I must admit, I didn’t think you would react like that.”

“Your acting was spot on, Bones.”

“Shut up, Jim. I already feel bad for a giving (Y/N) a real panic attack.”

“I hate you so much right now. Jim, what was your role in all of this?”

“I was just supposed to pull you aside and tell you to give it back. They wouldn’t tell me the rest of their plan. I would have told them no.”

In the end, you were the one who had gotten pranked, but Sulu did offer to let you keep Spike as long as you watered it every two weeks with just a half a cup of water. You agreed and left. But not before punching McCoy in the arm; not bothering to pull the punch.


End file.
